


Summer

by MysteryMuse



Series: MMX-XXX [19]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Axl is a considerate dom, Beach House, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Duct Tape, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Handcuffs, Happy Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Negotiation, Slice of Life, Soft bodies, Summer, Tenderness, Threesome - M/M/M, Wine, Zero is a mouthy sub, ridiculously human robots, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl rents a summer beach house for the S-classes for one particularly lovely weekend. The only rule: Axl's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X and Axl

Axl hummed a cheerful melody under his breath as he got into the driver's side seat of the large black sedan parked in the Hunter Base civilian garage. He was out of armor, wearing lazy civilian clothes, half of which he'd stolen from Zero - Zero's spare pair of sweatpants and sneakers, and a hoodie he'd picked up in Harajuku a while back. 

He started the engine, turned in his seat to glance over his shoulder as he started to back up out of the parking spot, and eased the car out of the garage, into the flow of regular traffic. Driving was fun, and it felt nice to be working something with a little more weight than a Chaser - he didn't really get to do it enough. 

It was a really gorgeous summer day, so Axl turned on the radio, rolled down the windows and let the warm breeze drift through the vehicle. As he drove, he idly reviewed his plan for the weekend. Everything was in place - all the stuff he needed was either in the car in a duffel bag in the back seat, in the trunk, or at the rented beachfront house. Really, as long as the Mavericks stayed chilled out for just a couple of days, the weekend looked really promising. 

The beach house was about two hours away, but Axl extended the drive a bit, stopping off after about an hour to grab some e-snacks and enjoy the sun from a one-stop store at the side of the highway. He finished the drive one-handed, munching often on some chips he held in his lap. 

When he reached the little beach house the sun was just starting its decline. Around the house, close but not uncomfortably close, were clustered a few more small cottages for other renters. Axl hmm'd as he pulled the car up to the house's parking spot, backing it up with the trunk facing the house, then he got out of the car, grabbed the bag from the back and went into the house. 

Man, the place was nice. Worth every penny. Huge bathroom, big open-air kitchen with an open fireplace pit, pre-stocked fridge, a wood patio with a great view of the beach and ocean, and just a little bit secluded with the shade of some trees nearby. The sound of waves and a few sea birds washed through the house, soothing and pleasant; he opened the facing windows a bit to let in some of the fresh air. 

He assessed the bedrooms - one for each of the three S-class Hunters - checking first for bugs and listening devices. When he found none, he planted his own, with a giggle - each room getting a bumblebee-sized drone camera that hovered up to the corner and attached themselves to the wall in some innocuous position where they could get a good view of everything. 

Satisfied with the assessment, he went back to the car, his grin getting bigger with every step he took - as well as his core rate starting to escalate. By the time he got to the trunk, he was struggling not to giggle like an idiot, and his hand shook for a second when he slid the key into the lock. 

He opened the trunk and pushed the lid up, met by a small rush of hot air and the soft grunts of both X and Zero, who were each handcuffed and gagged, stuffed tightly together in trunk, stacked one on top of the other, wearing light summer clothing. As it turned out, the two of them were nuzzling each other's tape-covered faces, X's nose brushing Zero's, both emitting soft frustrated cries at being unable to reach the other. As the trunk flooded with sunset light, Zero shot Axl a hoary blue-eyed glare - clearly more peeved to be interrupted with X than at the opening of the trunk. 

"Mmh," he said, eloquently. 

Axl had to put a hand on the trunk rim to stop himself falling over laughing. "Yeah, it figures," he said, then reached in, putting his arms around X's waist to pull him out. X and Zero both made protesty noises again, but Axl got X back on his feet. X glanced at the newgen and then around himself, fidgeting in place, a little nervous to be caught out in public in such a state. Luckily, it seemed like there wasn't anyone immediately around to see them. Axl giggled even harder, then pointed to the back door of the house, which he'd left open. "Go on in, I'll be there in a second, X. It's super nice in there. Get comfy, okay?" 

By mutual agreement, even though they were both gagged radio contact was allowed, so X sent, [Okay, Axl, see you inside.] and nudged into the house. 

Zero peered up at Axl, one eyebrow raising, and made an impatient noise. [Hmph, Axl... get me out of this thing. It's hot in here. You took the long way around on purpose, didn't you?] He started to wriggle to try and get himself out of the trunk, but Axl stopped him by leaning in and putting a hand over his taped mouth. 

"Yeah, and your trip ain't done yet. I didn't say you got to come in!" Axl snickered as Zero's eyes widened. "So, I'm totally going to let you in like a couple of hours, but I want some me time with X without you stompin' around being all stupid hot and distracting us." He reached out and carefully peeled the tape away from Zero's mouth, then leaned way in and kissed him firmly, but his eyes were twinkling with playful malice. Zero growled against Axl's mouth, and fought him a little with his tongue. 

"Try to be quiet and not draw attention to yourself, okay?" Axl teased Zero, then smooshed the tape back into place across Zero's face. "Here, this'll help." He pulled a big grey thermal wool blanket from where it was wedged up in the corner of the trunk and stuffed it around Zero's squirming body. "Nice and warm now, right? You'll go to sleep in no time, hehe." 

The blond made a very loud noise as Axl slammed the trunk lid again. [You -asshole-!], he shot over radio, but he was laughing while he said it. [You're fucking evil. I'm so done with you.] Then he switched frequencies, including both of them and whining, [X, Axl won't let me out of the trunk. He put a blanket over my face.] 

X immediately replied to both of them, with a prim, exaggerated correctness that was as playful as Zero's open laughter, [That's probably because you did something to deserve it, Zero. Don't be difficult, now - we agreed to let Axl have his way with us both this weekend. I'm sure he made the decision for a good reason.] 

[Yeah, 'cause I felt like it!] Axl told them both cheerily, then thumped his fist once on the trunk lid - have fun, Zero! - and walked into the house, closing the door behind him. 

Zero was left to grumble and fidget inside the trunk, smothered in the heavy smell of exhaust, scratchy wool over his face, and the slow radiating heat of the car as it cooled down from the hot summer sun. He managed to kick the blanket off him just enough to clear his head and shoulders, but the little space was awfully warm, he was aroused but tired, and he found himself starting to drift off into a heat-induced doze. In fact, within a few minutes, he sank into a quiet, dreamless slumber, surrendering completely to his situation. 

As Axl re-entered the house, he found X had managed to open the sliding patio door - an impressive enough feat considering he was still handcuffed with his hands locked behind his back - and had settled onto a deck chair facing the sunset beach. Axl ran his tongue over his mouth and considered possibilities, then grabbed a throw from the living room couch, a bottle of replica wine from the fridge, and two glasses. He brought out all these things to the patio, pulled the second chair close to X, and leaned over to gently remove the tape from the brunet's mouth. 

"Don't worry about Zero," he told X as he set down the wine and bottles on the glass table between their chairs. "He'll probably just konk out in there after like ten minutes anyway." 

X chuckled knowingly, nodding. "He needs the sleep, to be honest. But, would you mind...?" He leaned forward in the chair, flapping his chained hands. "I mean, if it's permitted, Master Axl," he added then, more quietly, catching himself with a small blush coloring his cheeks. 

Axl considered. "I dunno, I had a hard enough time talkin' you into them," the newgen answered. "Is it really uncomfortable, X? I mean like... painful uncomfortable, or are you just feelin' shy and self-conscious about not being the top for once?" He peeled off the foil from the wine as he spoke, then took the bottle, pointing it away from them, and pulled the cork out with a little effort. 

X cocked his head a little, thought about it, then shook his head. "I'm feeling nervous, but you knew I'd be nervous about something like this anyway... It's hard to let go of control, as I'm sure you're aware. I trust you, so I don't actually need to be set loose, I guess." He closed his eyes and soaked up the sea breeze, taking long breaths. "It's really nice here. I can't actually imagine a nicer place for the three of us to just relax a little." 

"Man, this took me forever to set up, too," Axl said, pouring out the wine - he'd just help X drink by holding the glass for him, he figured. "Cost me a lot. If I wasn't getting the salary bump to CO I probably couldn't afford it. Totally worth it, though." He picked up a wine glass and offered it toward X. "Want some?" 

X eyed the bottle. "Mm, I'm off duty... so please, yes." He started to grin in a really wicked way, lowering his head. Axl thought he looked stunning in the sunset glow, his skin seeming radiant. "But unfortunately, someone seems to have tied my hands, so I'm afraid you'll have to help me, Axl." X turned his body in the chair, and craned his neck forward, parting his lips slightly. 

Axl tried something a little different. He murmured, "Well, -duh-," then tipped some of the wine into his own mouth, holding it rather than swallowing it. It was a little sweet, a little dry, and very red, made from replicated grapes of a certain vintage. He leaned forward, sliding his hand gently around the back of X's neck, then kissed him, releasing small amounts of the wine from his mouth into X's, and feeling the other hunter swallowing slowly. When they broke off, when Axl's mouth was empty, X looked flushed and happy. "Ooh, that was a better idea than I thought," he said, and tasted the remnants on his mouth. "Well, now we know your copy mode also allows you to take the form of a wine glass," he teased the younger Hunter. 

Axl giggled, "Seriously. I have a million household uses." He drank another mouthful of wine, and went back to kissing X. They leaned closer together, Axl continuing to feed X wine and soft, breathy kisses in between, and at some point they stopped worrying about the wine and just started to drink each other as the sun set over the water. Axl picked up the throw and moved chairs, settling in over X and tugging the throw over both of them. The chair squeaked a bit, not intended to hold two Reploids. After a nervous moment, they figured it'd be okay. Then Axl concentrated fully on touching, tickling and teasing X for an hour, making X squirm, giggle and moan quietly. 

X's moans gradually grew louder - especially as the sky continued to darken, as the coastline lit up with small lights from the other homes and hotels, and as Axl tugged the throw over both of their heads, like a kid making a blanket fort. The soft glow of their eyes was all the light they had then, and X whimpered, breathing hard, wanting to touch Axl and not being able to do so because of his captured hands. 

They were starting to get really into it, Axl kissing his way down X's bare chest and lowering to start tugging off X's shorts, when the chair complained and gave out unexpectedly under their combined weight, sending them thumping onto the deck with a mutual yelp. "Ow!" X said, getting a bit of a sore butt from the fall, and rubbed at his sore spot. But after they disentangled themselves they had to giggle a little bit. 

Axl blushed hard, embarrassed at the breaking of their flow. "Wow, okay, note to self, don't climb on X unless it's a bed or at least a table." He helped X up, and rubbed the sore spot that X was rubbing with the palm of his hand, "You okay?"

X nodded, his face red for many reasons. "Fine. Maybe this was good anyway, it's getting kind of cold." 

"Yeah," Axl replied, and draped the throw over X's shoulders, then followed him back into the living room and started turning on the lights. The hot mood was broken, and he groused a little to himself about that, but he figured they could get rolling again after X got comfortable. 

X flopped into the couch, stretching out his legs, and called out to Axl, "Oh, don't forget to bring the wine back in, Zero'll probably want some later." 

Axl ooh'd. "Crap, Zero, should I go get him now?" 

Pretending to look at an imaginary point in the ceiling, X cocked his head, sending a ping to Zero for status and getting back an idle report. "Well, it's your call, my dear Master," he commented finally, impish, "But he's asleep now so he's not going to be disturbed if we leave him a bit longer. He's safe enough, we'll know if something happens while he's out there." He made a 'come back here!' gesture with his feet, lifting his legs and wriggling his toes toward Axl. "I think we should finish what we started, otherwise...it's just not tidy."

"Yes, sir," Axl beamed, and scurried over to get back to what he was doing before. He crouched on the floor next to X, and knelt in front of the other Reploid to take X's feet. Then he started to massage them tenderly, to ease X back into the warm mood, rubbing his thumb firmly against the soles of X's feet and carefully and gently manipulating the ankle joints and the spaces between X's toes. 

X groaned - he wasn't expecting that at all, and it felt delicious. He let himself sink against the couch and tipped his head back, wriggling his toes in Axl's hands. Teasing him further, Axl raised X's foot and so-very-gently started to nibble and lick demurely at the spaces between X's toes. 

X was suddenly grateful his hands were tied, because it prevented him from grabbing Axl by the hair and pulling him bodily up. Instead, he gasped with pleasure. He'd never had his feet given such loving attention and it was a wild sensation to him. He rewarded Axl's devotion with loud, eager cries.

Axl caressed and kissed his way up X's shins and knees and by the time his hot little tongue just started to tickle the inside of X's thighs the brunet was struggling not to cry, feeling huge, tender surges of desire and pleasure washing over him, all thanks to his precious gunner. "Axl," X breathed, "Oh, Axl." There were just no words. Axl's fingers and tongue drifted up X's thighs, trawling slowly inside and out, along the front and the back and up in between, and by then X had developed a greedy erection, his summer shorts swelling. 

Axl saw X getting hard and grinned smugly, proud. He gently moved his hands under X's thighs and up to finish what he'd started before on the deck, pulling X's shorts off, mindful of his erection. After he had X stripped, he quickly pushed out of his own clothes, pulling off his sweatpants and moving himself up, over X, so that their cocks brushed together, so X could feel how hard he was for him, too. 

X wriggled to make himself a little more comfortable, their chests and cocks pressed together. He breathed hard and deep against Axl, his face molten red and his eyes hungry, yearning. "Keep touching me," he whispered to the gunner. "I need to be touched so much. I want to feel every part of your skin against mine." 

Axl mm'd, soaking up the warmth of their bodies and the feel of X's compact, lithe strength. He bucked gently against X, a little, teasing both of them to get them hotter together, then started to toy with X's chest for a while, without any particular rush. Flicking a nipple here, or tonguing the pit of X's collarbone, nibbling on his neck - he gave X tons of soft, delicate touches and caresses, until the poor Reploid was all but shrieking against him. X started pleading after about ten minutes of this treatment, his voice broken by throaty groans. 

Then Axl pulled back, and X - quite flushed and frantic by then - started to sit up, his eyes wide, "No, don't stop!" Axl gasped, "Hang on," shoving one hand down between his own legs, seizing and pumping himself until he was starting to drip, his cock shiny and wet with lubrication. "Wanna do it right," he murmured, head lowered, breathing very hard. He raised himself back up and back over X, moving his pelvis in slow, circling thrusts so that their cocks brushed together again. He bit his lip, loving the sight of X so obviously desperate for him, the heat in the brunet's face. "Ready?" he breathed, and X nodded so fast he thought his head might snap off. 

Axl slid a hand down X's leg, lifted it, and moved himself into position, then slowly started to enter X. Gently, slowly, sweetly. He took his time, because they didn't have to rush, X was a goddamn miracle to fuck, and the look on X's face was something Axl wanted to savor. X's mouth opened, opened wider, his bright green eyes slipping closed. His body arched a little, and after a little fumbling and mismatched timing they relaxed into each other, then slowly built into a steady, delicious rhythm. Axl's thrusts met X's rising, everything so tight and so perfect both of them could barely breathe. 

They honestly lost track of time, Axl stroking X's body gently as they coupled; it felt like they were at it for hours, riding a sweet wave of pleasure, communicating wordlessly through their damp skin and cries of desire. Axl edged X for quite a while, deliberately breaking pace now and then to drag him out until X's cries rose to a desperate pitch and the urgency of his responses increased. He grew closer to climax, crying Axl's name and pleading for him to quickly, quickly, kiss him while he came, then tumbling headlong into it. 

Axl was happy to do just that. Axl slid his tongue between X's lips as the brunet dissolved into a wrecked, orgasmic mess. X sobbed against his mouth, tasting of wine, coming hard all over them, his come tickling Axl's chest and smearing across his own body.

Axl finished a few moments later, squeezing his eyes shut, throat rattling as he unraveled inside X, pushing his cock as deep as he could to push every last drop of himself into X's body, feeling a momentary spike of feral territorialism at the end; claiming X was such a deep and greedy pleasure. He wasn't quite done, though he was so satisfied already; he fucked X a little longer, edging himself until the friction just started to become painful, just wanting to stay in X's body and keep the other Reploid's hot, tight body around him. Finally, he gasped and lowered his head, withdrawing from X, who gazed up at him with dazed eyes and a blissful blush. 

He rested his head on X's chest, shivering through the aftermath of his pleasure, and he felt X shuddering too; both of them were cooling slowly, and satisfied if a little sticky. Axl kissed X's chest placidly, and felt sleepy, ready to drift off cuddled up against X. X, for his part, lay quietly until he recovered his breath, and he smiled on Axl in a sleepy daze of pleasure. They dozed off a little together, passing perhaps 30 minutes in a sleepy, warm knot of affection. 

After that X nudged Axl with his shoulder. "Axl, wake up," he said, tenderly, craning his neck to look at the sleepy newgen. "I need to use the bathroom, can you untie me now?" 

"Mm?" Axl sat up, rubbed his eyes. "Oh... yeah, sorry, X. Wow, I spaced out hard...what time is it?" He got up, stretching and yawning, found the keys to the handcuffs and came back and freed X, taking a few moments to rub at the pressure marks on X's synthskin, smoothing them away and encouraging X's autorepair to fix any microfissures underneath. "I brought your robe in my bag," he called as he grabbed his (well, Zero's) pants again and wriggled back into them, then moved toward the back door. "There's a super nice hot tub if you want to take a soak, too! I'm gonna go get Zero." 

X nodded, shaking out his hands and padding over to the bag to get his robe out. "Oh, Axl, wait." He beckoned the newgen back over before he got out the door, and Axl came back to his side. "Before that, here, I want to just... for a second." X folded his arms around Axl, ruffling his fingers through the younger Reploid's hair and then pulling him in for a strong, fond hug. "Thank you for that," He whispered in Axl's earcone. "I really feel great about this. You made me feel wonderful." He drew back and kissed Axl's forehead. "I'm so glad you entered our lives, I really am. You make us better people, Zero and me." 

Axl wibbled at X. "Aw... stop it, I'm going to cry if you keep talkin' like that." He shook his head, but his eyes were glimmering, and he looked at X with adoration for a few moments, touching his face before he pulled away to go out to the car. [I love you too, X.]


	2. Axl and Zero

Axl stepped outside the house, rubbing his arms - with the sun down and the ocean churning nearby, it was starting to feel cold, and he only had on a thin hoodie and Zero's stolen sweatpants. He returned to the sedan, unlocked the trunk of their borrowed sedan and opened it up. Zero was still very deeply asleep inside, breathing quietly and steadily under the blanket. Axl laughed a bit to himself - they were right on, huh? - and reached in to pull Zero into his arms, blanket and all. The blond stirred a bit at the touch, and one blue eye opened muggily as Axl carried him into the house. [Parole for good behavior?] 

Axl nodded brightly. "Yeah, as long as you actually behave good." 

Zero cuddled inward against Axl's shoulder, rubbing his taped mouth against Axl's skin. [I'll behave. Just carry me straight to bed, please. Any bed. I had no idea how tired I was until you left me in there.]

"You're not gonna sleep all weekend on us, right?" Axl pouted, eyes widening. "We got plans for you, man! Big plans. Big sexy plans! You can't sleep through it!" He picked one of the bedrooms at random - they were basically all the same, pleasant and cozy - and carried Zero into it, blanket and all, setting him down on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, then repeated his earlier actions on X, freeing Zero's hands, smoothing out the cuff marks on his skin. Zero picked off the tape over his mouth himself, undid his hair tie, stripped out of his traveling outfit and then yawned loudly, ruffling his hand through his hair and working out kinks in his shoulders from the trunk. 

"Ugh, I hope not," Zero said, a bit of tape residue still clinging to his lips that he tasted as he spoke, "Let me try and shake this off. Leave me a Life Bottle, let me rest a little more and check on me again in another couple of hours?" Zero said, sliding naked under the bed covers and pushing the pillows around under his neck until he was comfortable. "Sorry." 

"Sure, X is takin' a bath anyway, and I can make up some dinner or something," Axl said, pulling the comforter up around Zero. "It's okay, really. We're out here to take it easy. Sleep as long as you gotta and don't worry about it." He pressed his hand on Zero's forehead for a second, watching the blond close his eyes and exhale softly. Zero felt a little warm, but he always ran a few degrees hotter than the others anyway, and it wasn't like they could catch any colds. 

"Thanks," Zero said, and then had a second thought and pushed the covers back a bit, patting the space on the mattress next to him. "Why don't you get in here with me? Don't kill yourself running around doing things all the time either. Also, dammit, those are my pants, aren't they?" 

Axl seriously considered it. The prospect of cuddling up with a warm and dozing Zero sounded really tempting, and he supposed X could entertain himself for a little bit soaking in the tub. So he grinned. "Want me to take 'em off, Zero?" 

"If you're going to get in here with me, yes." Zero said, deadpan. 

The gunner couldn't get stripped down fast enough. He giggled as he climbed into the bed, and pulled the covers up around them, then made a happy little squeal as he snuggled up tightly against Zero, nudging his cheek against Zero's chest and pushing in as close as their two bodies would allow him to get. Zero slid an arm under Axl's back and rested his hand on Axl's hip, chuckling at the younger Reploid's eagerness, then the two of them shared a couple of lazy kisses before Zero turned his head back away to settle into the pillow. 

But Axl never stopped feeling wonder at the fact he had been granted such intimate levels of access to Zero's body, the thing so many others craved - even fought battles to possess! - and were denied. It'd been years since they'd started fooling around together, but for him it never got any less amazing. He loved Zero so, so much. Love wasn't even strong enough a word for what swelled up in Axl's chest as he felt Zero's low, steady breathing beneath him. Maybe more like adoration. The blond was so warm and strong, his body perfectly sculpted and balanced, so controlled and yet with such an aching vulnerability beneath. Axl listened to Zero's corebeat firmly pulsing beneath his skin and slowed his own to match, to help ease Zero down. 

Zero rumbled contentedly, feeling their energy fields merging together, but didn't speak. He slipped back to sleep right away, his arm around Axl getting heavier and heavier until his hand finally slid loosely down Axl's back. About twenty minutes passed. Then Axl raised himself up a little on his elbow, just to enjoy the sight of Zero's face turned calm, all his inner tensions drained out of him, relaxing his usually stern visage into something softer and sweeter. He had thick golden eyelashes and great cheekbones, as well as that totally kissable mouth. Axl didn't want to wake Zero up, as the blond was a shallow sleeper, but that mouth, oh that mouth. He craned his head forward, almost furtively, and touched Zero's still lips again with his own. The blond's breath settled in his throat, producing a soft sigh, a shift of his shoulders. His mouth yielded, opening a little. Axl's core fluttered. 

Axl definitely understood why so many Mavericks wanted Zero. And dammit, now he really wanted to play with Zero but he didn't want to wake him up, so he snorted a little and just took the problem in hand, adjusting himself against Zero so that he could stroke himself off with, he hoped, minimal disturbance to Zero's sleep. After all, they were here to indulge themselves, right? 

It wasn't as if Zero hadn't woken up sticky before.

The newgen breathed hotter, starting to huff, his eyes shuttering closed, mouth opening as he pumped himself hard and fast beneath the blanket. He glanced at Zero's mouth, imagining thrusting himself between those lips. Oh man he loved it when Zero sucked him off. Just loved it. The lips closing in, the soft rattle of his throat taking every inch, the shiny froth bubbling down his chin. Axl went further in his imagination, letting himself be a little cruel with his mental Zero, slapping his face with his cock and leaving strings of pearly white come smeared on those perfect gold eyelashes to slowly trickle down over his cheeks and the corners of his mouth. Dirtying that gorgeous face of his was just so hot he couldn't stand it. 

"Mm," Axl shut his eyes hard, edging closer; he pushed himself back to a slower pace, to spite himself, to drag out the raging thunder he felt pounding through his chest. He propped his mental Zero in front of him and bent him forward into a 90 degree angle - maybe over a table, or maybe chained to a frame, yeah, a frame, padlocked into a frame by his neck - and took hold of his wrists to pull his arms back behind himself. Then he envisioned entering Zero. The blond would gasp out, his hair fluffing around his shoulders, head rising to cry out, wide eyed as Axl claimed him. Axl wouldn't be gentle - no, neither of them really liked it that way, not honestly; they were intense people, powerful warriors, and their bodies had savage cravings. Harder; he'd make Zero moan from a deep point in his abdomen as he was penetrated, fucking him over and over until he shook and pleaded, until they were both raw from the friction, holding his wrists tight, and finally plugging him up with come, oh... oh filling Zero up, so much, his whole body was gonna take it, yeah, and he'd, it'd be everywhere, sliding up Zero's ass and up his back and down over his balls and... 

Axl's body pulled hard and sharp, and he came suddenly, gasping much louder than he meant to, forgetting himself. His release soaked the blanket and, he was sure, getting on Zero's leg. Axl moaned, and as he came down off the rush there was a glint of bright blue beside him, a sharp blue eye peeking up from the pillow. 

Uh-oh. 

Zero snorted. Luckily, his aspect was dozy and amused - very, very amused by the whole thing. "Next time," he said, "Don't do that under the covers and don't do it while I'm trying to sleep. My leg is cold now. How am I supposed to watch you get off thinking about fucking me when I'm asleep?" 

Axl was only a little embarrassed. He moved over Zero, pushed his wet leg between Zero's thighs; they were both stuck with the damp spot anyway, might as well roll with it. "Might not have been thinking about you," he countered, folding his arms over Zero's collarbone and propping on his chest. "Maybe I was thinkin' about someone else. I just did X, right? It's not always you, Zero." 

"Yes it was," Zero stretched out his body under Axl, arrogant and shining and grinning an utterly shit-eating grin. He hadn't been asleep more than 30 minutes, but the catnap had clearly had been enough to rejuvenate him. He slid a hand down, touching his fingertips to Axl's sticky cock, trawled away a little come and coated his finger in it, brought it up to his own lips, all the while piercing Axl with a powerful gaze. Zero slid his wet finger into his mouth, just to mess with the newgen. His voice turned silken. "It was me. It's always me." 

"GNH," Axl said, and whapped at Zero's shoulder with a cry, not really serious. "Gah, you dick! I just came! Don't make me wanna mess you up again already!" 

Zero chuckled, running his hands down Axl's spine, stroking his arms. "And? Isn't that what we're here to do? Basically fuck ourselves silly however we please in whatever way we please?" He raised his head, moving his mouth to peck at Axl's chin, little slow kisses, all the while still, still holding him with his gaze. "Didn't you want to fuck me while I was sleeping just a few minutes ago?" 

Axl moaned very, very hard, his face flaming. "Zero... nghh. Yeah? But I wanted to try and take it easy on you this weekend? We really work each other over, y'know." He turned his head, his lips pressing together, then speaking softer. "I feel bad sometimes. I love you so much, but I end up treating you like...like you're an enemy or something. You don't deserve it. But all I want to do is fuck you up and wreck you." 

The blond mm'd himself, settling back, lifting his hand and running his fingers through Axl's hair. "Don't worry about it. If it bothers you, then do what you need to do to feel better, but don't feel bad for my sake. Remember, I agreed to this. I agreed to everything. I'm not so weak that I'll take back my own agreement." He pulled Axl back down against him, nuzzling his neck. "I gave my body to you, and X, to do with as you please. Unconditionally. Not just for this weekend, but every day. Axl, if you feel like fucking me while I'm asleep, or whatever else, then do it. Don't worry about whether I can take it, because I can. I know that you love me, and that's all I care about. And anyway... being taken like that is something X and I have already done, and I liked it," he finished, and he was blushing pretty hard at his own words by the end of his speech. Zero turned a little shy then, closing his mouth and tipping his head to the side. 

Axl's eyes brightened. "Ooooh. I didn't know that, Zero! You... Okay. Well, dammit, it's kinda too late now, 'cause you're already awake again?" 

Zero snorted in answer, then went completely stone faced serious. "I could fake it." 

That was too much. Axl doubled over and lost it, dissolving into giggles. He swatted at Zero a couple of times, crouched above him and giggling madly, then shook his head! "No, no way! No faking it! I want the real Zero! That's the fun part! Naw," the newgen slid out of the bed, stretching, "I'll just have to get you when you're actually asleep again. Anyway, if you're up let's get up. You gotta try that wine I had with X! And I'm starting to want food now." 

Zero's face defrosted and he snickered too. As he pushed out of the bed, he nodded and folded back the blankets, murmuring, "Heh, wet spot." Then he asked Axl, "Too late to switch beds?" 

Axl laughed. "They're all gonna be the same when we're done. So nope, deal with it." 

As they left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen, Zero moved next to the younger Reploid and slid his fingers between Axl's. He didn't say anything or even look at Axl as he did it, but his fingers were warm, and Axl squeezed his hand tighter. 

That was all that was left to be said.


End file.
